


Penguin Eggs Shouldn't Grow Maple Trees.

by Not_An_Author_ButITry



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Author_ButITry/pseuds/Not_An_Author_ButITry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Olli isn't a fan of his boyfriend's mood-swingy-ness, or his unused purple dildo, he'd still cross oceans to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin Eggs Shouldn't Grow Maple Trees.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually suffering quite a lot of angst over thus trade and needed an outlet for it. So, love it or hate it, I hope this can help you if you too are worried about the separation of the Finnish-baby-penguin-boyfriends.
> 
> P.S. Can we just asses the fact that Kasperi was still jail-bait when he met Olli. Haha food-for-thought.

"Olli?" a voice cracked as Olli picked up the phone. 

"Kasperi?" Olli questioned.

He was simply answered with a sob, Kasperi clearly unable to catch his breath enough to confirm. 

"Kasperi, what's wrong?" Olli spoke as evenly as he could manage with the fear that was building in his gut. 

"Olli." Kasperi hiccuped "They traded me, Olli - the Pens, the got rid of me."

Olli's heart sank. 

"Olli." His name sounding like a plea rolling off of Kasperi's tongue. "We were gonna win a cup together - we were gonna win it, and you were going to hand it to me. I was going to help the Penguins - and you. And we'd -" he choked on his words. 

Olli felt guilt begin to simmer under his skin, he'd spent the summer in the states - Kasperi had practically begged for him to come at least visit him in Finland, but Olli was determined to bulk up this summer. And that meant no late nights that would lead to later morning. He needed to make sure he wasn't drinking his calories, and he knew all of those things he shouldn't be doing would definitely happen if he were to spend his summer with Kasperi. 

He thought they'd have the season together. He assumed they'd have quite a few seasons together. 

"Olli" Kasperi sounded even more desperate. 

Olli realized he's been silent for far too long "Yes. Yes, I'm here babe."

"Olli" Kasperi repeated. "Does this mean - I mean, well, was - was last summer... Was that - is that just going to be 'last summer'?"

Memories folded back through Olli's mind: that first time Kasperi had kissed him all inexperienced tongue and teeth, messy exchanges of skill-less blow-jobs, waking up tangled together without a shred of clothing between them (his always to cold skin pleasantly ablaze everywhere they touched). And all the outings that they skillfully did not call dates when in front of the media. 

God only knew when they'd see each other again now. 

But "No - Kasperi. No. I know I didn't say it that morning you went back home, but Kasperi - baby, I love you. I couldn't say it then, it was just so much so fast, but I do - and we're going to make this work." 

"Really?" Kasperi sniffled, his voice sounding brighter. The sound of rustling filtered through the connection; probably Kasperi wiping his eyes, and likely his nose, with his sleeve. Still such a child, Olli spent a fond moment before internally admonishing himself: he was still practically a child himself. 

"Yes, really." Olli smiled in to the phone. 

"I want to kiss you right now." Kasperi sighed "You're so perfect."

Olli bit his lip "hey." 

"Yeah." 

"There's still a while between now and training camp, I'm going to come see you. Ok?"

Kasperi spent a long moment silent. 

Olli worried over his response - it wasn't like Kasperi to be quiet for any length of time at all. 

Kasperi finally giggled - a little suggestively, "Does this mean you're going to finally pop my ass-cherry?" Olli could practically hear the dirty grin in his voice. 

Olli could barely even swallow at the thought. 

"I bought a toy, you know. But I didn't use it. I want to be tight when you finally fuck me." And now Kasperi was breathy and clearly well on his way to being hard. 

Olli just groaned. Not really sensually (even though his pants were getting a little tight), just with a bit of resignation: how he ever ended up with a boyfriend - yeah wow, a boyfriend he supposed - that was so emotional. He could go from tears to happy to horny in ten minutes, and Olli just rode the waves of emotion without so much as flinching - and perhaps that was the truly concerning thing to Olli about the situation. 

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I've fingered myself. Jeez does that feel amazing. It's better when I imagine it's you though."

Olli groaned again, this time with actual arousal - and took a moment to thank the powers-that-be for letting the call from Kasperi come after he'd gotten back to his apartment from his run. 

Olli shivered, fearfully, at the idea of being in the middle of the sidewalk at two in the afternoon with a hard-on like the one he was now suffering from. 

Olli knew it must have been around nine at night where Kasperi was and sighed in relief that he had chosen to move in to an apartment, and out of his parents house; recalling the one time early in the season when they'd skyped and Kasperi's dad had gotten home early only to walk in on them. Hands down: the worst moment of Olli's life. 

Kasperi however took the sigh as a signal to go on: "I" Kasperi breathed harshly "um - I - When you -" he swallowed audibly. "When you fuck me; I don't want you to use a condom, ok? I want to feel you - all of you - when you press in to me. Olli. Oh jeez baby."

Oh, ok. Olli plopped down on his couch, his boyfriend was jerking off on the other end. They'd done this countless times, but each time Olli got nervous. He pressed a palm to the bulge in his pants. 

"I bet I could come just from the feeling if your cock inside me." Kasperi was unhealthily good at dirty talk, knew what set Olli off, which actually had Olli pretty worried about how much porn his boyfriend watched. 

Kasperi continued after a sighing moan "I wouldn't even need a hand on my dick, just you. Oh babe, promise me -" Kasperi choked on a gasp. "Promise me you'll fuck me hard. Take what you want from me. Use me up baby."

Olli shoved a hand down his pants, stroking his cock jerkily in the confinement of his boxer-briefs while breathing heavily in to the phone. 

"Olli" Kasperi whined. 

"Yes?" Olli huffed. 

"Olli. Promise me. Please."

"Yes. Yes." Olli felt so far gone on his boyfriend he didn't even know how to say anything else. 

Kasperi moaned Olli's name amidst a stream barely audible Finnish and English expletives. After that he went quiet -breathing hard and fast - for a few moments. "Jeez babe" Kasperi whispered "I just came so hard, just thinking about your dick inside me." 

"Kasperi" Olli sighed. 

"Babe?"

Olli made a noise in response, words escaping him. 

"Do you think you'd like it if I rode you?"

And with that Olli was coming in his pants with a groan, nothing more then short strokes and Kasperi's voice to get him there. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Kasperi chirped. "Well. I'm going to go sower." 

Olli just "mhm"-ed his assent. 

"And maybe work my ass a bit for you. I could definitely get it up again."

Ollie let out a pained whimper. How was this his life? 

~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next four days, the time it took Olli to get to Finland, he received fifty-eight distinct pictures of his boyfriend in various - incredibly compromising - positions. Including four pictures with a purple dildo that had threats along the lines of "I swear I will use this thing if you do not hurry up and get here." 

The one of Kasperi sucking in the damned thing had Olli hard on the fucking plane. 

Olli definitely planned on burning that purple atrocity as soon as possible.


End file.
